In his kiss
by helaluvE
Summary: Serena thinks of the many ways he changed her life. D/S fluff for the good of the soul.


A/N: hello, this my first Gossip Girl story. i hope you'll like it. please let me know. I love Dan and Serena so much, i had to write something and this just popped out a few minutes ago.

Disclaimer: No, they're so not mine!

_**In his kiss.**_

I never really felt like I had a home. My family was always important to me but a home is something I always missed without really realizing it.

He made me realize that I needed one.

My world used to be a succession of drunken mistakes and seemingly unlimited disappointment. I was Serena Van Der Woodsen, the most spoken about teenager of the Upper East Side and for good reasons. I had no purpose, no reason why, nothing steady. I was surrounded by blur and shallowness; always on the edge of losing control, often falling over. My world was a never ending spiral of parties and faceless hook-ups. Nothing really ever made sense and nothing really mattered.

He changed that.

He's my world now.

Our lives collided, literally, so many nights ago and he changed me in a way nobody will ever be able to. I'm still Serena Von Der Woodsen, the only difference is that I've fallen harder than I ever thought possible for Dan Humphrey. A few months ago, such a statement would have been laughable. Not that I would have turned him down if he had tried to get to me but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have liked the person I used to be. Then again, he pretends he's been into me for quite a long time now. It doesn't change the fact that, try as might, we wouldn't have worked out. Not then. Our story started when it was supposed to start, perfect timing. I guess it'd be a perfect place to talk about destiny, it certainly feels like it but we're still too young to address the subjects of destiny and forever and other vision of life, no matter how sweet it sounds to my ears. I remember telling my mother something like that and how strongly I had meant it.

I still do and it's only because of him.

The first time I saw him, I didn't really think of the importance he would soon have in my life but I blame the world I grew up in for that. I was so used to superficiality and sovereignty of appearances that when he appeared I didn't see the potential he was hiding. He's so many different colors, always surprising me with the gentleness of his personality and the beauty of his soul. I could have never guessed that behind that shy smile, a real man was waiting to envelop me in strong and protective arms. He once told me that he loved me because I had no idea of the effect I had on him, and it was true, but it definitely works both ways. And truth be told, I never imagined how much of an effect he would have on me.

He's my everything.

He's in every one of my smiles, in each of my laughter. He's constantly on mind, whether playing the role of conscience or to help me get through a hard time. My skin is forever marked as his own and that part is the most surprising of all. He's shy, often nervous and adorably so but there is no hesitation in his kisses or in his touches. That's when he's the most confident, when I'm in his arms responding to his affection. Always soft and tender, never missing passion, his kisses are powerful and breath taking. A reflection of who is.

And for that, I'll be forever grateful.

"What are you thinking about?" he interrupts my chain of thoughts with a whisper and I smile at him. We're lying on his bed, fully clothed, holding hands and enjoying the scandal-less day we had for once.

"That I love your kisses," he grins adorably then and I squeeze his hand.

"The feeling is mutual," he looks at me in that way, in that knees-weakening, making my breathing halt for a second and my heart missing a beat way before leaning over and deposing a sweet kiss on my lips. We break apart and I realize why I love it so much, when he kisses me like that, like I'm the only thing that really matters, I feel at home.

Yes, for that, no matter what happens, I'll be eternally grateful.


End file.
